You're Awful I love you
by armani-kohai
Summary: Je savais qu'il partirait à nouveau. Très Fluff et Guimauve!
1. Chapter 1

Corrigé par Filoudor (ma nouvelle personne préféré au monde)  
>(Petite explication sur le titre puisque je trouve ça nécessaire ; J'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça, puisque l'album You`re Awful ; I love You de Ludo est le seul que j'ai écouté pendant toute l'écriture de cette petite fiction :3. )<p>

-

Elles gloussent.  
>Cela semble être leur passe-temps préféré. S'asseoir dans leur coin, peu importe où elles sont, et glousser. Elles soupirent, aussi, parfois. Elles font des petits bonjours de la main, si elles se sentent braves. Il y en a plusieurs qui se sont trouvées d'autres occupations, depuis que James Potter et Lily Evans se sont décidés à sortir ensemble (finalement).<p>

Moi, je ferme les yeux. Je me retourne vers mon meilleur ami et je tente de les ignorer. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être dérangée. Je sais qu'il est là, tout près. Et comme j'ai envie de lui tomber dans les bras. Juste une autre fois. De sentir sa chaleur, ses caresses, ses doux cheveux qui chatouillent mon visage… Sourire… Je ne me souviens aucun autre moment dans toute ma vie où j'ai souri autant que les quelques heures passées près de lui. C'était il y a si longtemps. Il y a deux ans.

_Nous étions chez les Potter. Toute ma famille et moi, et de nombreux autres, invités pour le Nouvel An. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'aimais bien ma famille, mais les autres me rendaient incommodée. Ils étaient tous des gens très nobles et avaient des sujets de discussions très intelligents. Et j'avais tendance à être plutôt rêveuse. Je n'avais aucun courage, ah ça non. Donc quand ils vinrent à se moquer de moi car j'étais dans la lune, je m'excusai et fis semblant d'avoir une envie urgente. Ils avaient tous bu et ne remarquèrent guère mon absence. Une fois à l'étage, je m'enfermai dans une salle de bain et passai un peu d'eau froide sous mes yeux. J'avais si honte de moi.___

_J'aurais aimé être à Gryffondor. Ceux qui sont braves et loyaux. Mais, je ne l'étais pas. J'étais donc entrée à Poufsouffle. Ceux qui travaillent fort et qui ont beaucoup d'imagination.___

_Mais lui… Il était si merveilleux, si brave. Il était haï de sa famille maintenant. Mais il avait des amis en or, et ça lui suffisait. Je me ressaisis et ouvris la porte, bien décidée à descendre et faire le meilleur de ma soirée. Hélas, en faisant un pas dans le couloir, mon souffle fut coupé : il était éblouissant. Il était là. Vu l'absence de James (qui ne causait pas une très grande différence, nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, mais jamais nous avions été proches), rien ne m'avait fait penser à lui, j'avais donc complètement oublié qu'il vivait ici depuis quelque temps. Debout dans l'encadrement de sa porte, il s'avança, un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres et me tendit sa main. Je la contemplai quelques secondes, et j'y posai la mienne. Doucement, il me guida derrière lui, vers sa chambre. La lumière était réduite à une faible lueur, et un doux air de jazz semblait provenir de nulle part. Il referma la porte, et posa ses mains sur ma taille.___

_- Bonjour.___

_Sa voix suave, grave, douce, parvint à mon oreille comme la plus belle des musiques. Il m'attira à lui, et ma respiration fut saccadée. Je crus l'entendre rire.___

_- Ne te sens pas gênée. Nous ne sommes que deux êtres humains qui apprenons à faire connaissance… Oublie l'école et les cercles sociaux. Il n'y a que nous deux, Isabelle…___

_Il entreprit une douce valse et je le suivis dans ses mouvements. Je passai timidement mes bras autour de son cou, et doucement il pressa son corps au mien, laissant reposer son menton sur ma tête. Il chantonnait, parfois. Je ne remarquais pas vraiment, j'étais trop captivée par tous les détails. Son odeur… Sa chaleur… Ses grandes mains… Les papillons qui faisaient de la danse dans mon estomac…__  
>Il s'arrêta. J'eus soudainement très peur. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je voulais arrêter le temps et rester ici pour toujours. C'était l'ultime confort. Il m'attira vers son lit, et mes yeux devinrent grands. Il ne pensait tout de même pas…<em>__

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai cette réputation, mais ce n'est pas complètement vrai. J'aime les filles. Beaucoup. J'aime les voir soupirer sur mon passage, j'aime les petits cadeaux qu'elles m'envoient… Mais honnêtement, je ne passe pas mes journées à séduire tout ce qui a des jambes. Si je suis intéressé, bien sûr que j'y vais. Sinon, je ne ferais rien simplement pour pouvoir dire que je l'ai fait, tu vois?___

_Je hochai la tête, soulagée. Il s'appuya contre les oreillers et tendit les bras. Il me voulait près de lui ? Bien que je mourusse d'envie de retourner, d'y retourner… Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je restais donc assise au bord, rosissant un peu.___

_-Allez… Viens.___

_Il s'était redressé et avait posé sa main sur mon genou. Je me reculai quelque peu sur le lit et je fis des mini-mouvements jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à côté de lui, contre son torse. Je n'osais plus bouger. Il enlaça ma taille et s'installa confortablement.___

_- Pas très bavarde ce soir, hmm?__  
>- Désolée. Je suis juste… surprise. Disons que je n'aurais jamais cru passer ma soirée… avec toi.<em>_  
>- Je suis celui qui est désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'imposer ainsi. Tu peux retourner en bas avec tout le monde, pardon.<em>_  
>-Non! Je… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… c'est juste… Je ne pensais pas… être ton centre d'intérêt.<em>_  
>-Mon centre d'intérêt? Je t'ai dit, Isabelle. Nous ne faisons qu'apprendre à nous connaître…<em>_  
>-Quand tu as rencontré James, vous vous êtes longuement enlacés?<em>__

_Il éclata de rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, aussi. Cette image était extrêmement amusante.___

_- D'accord. J'avoue. C'est juste qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me sentir près de quelqu'un… Et quand j'ai su que tu serais ici… Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble.___

_Cette phrase me fit comme un coup au cœur, et je pense qu'il le remarqua. Il s'empressa de s'excuser, expliquant qu'il avait bu du champagne plus tôt, et que son idée d'une soirée entre amis c'était transformée en une soirée romantique. Je ne regrettais pas ce changement. Mais le mince espoir qui naissait en l'idée de passer plus de temps ensemble et si proche, venait de mourir.___

_Après, la soirée se déroula à merveille. La conversation était identique à celle qu'auraient eue deux personnes qui n'avait jamais perdu contact. Son sens de l'humour était extraordinaire. Il parlait des blagues qu'il avait réussies avec ses amis, une étincelle dans les yeux. C'était à la fois touchant et adorable.___

_Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Il posa son pouce sur ma joue, la caressant doucement.___

_- Et si on commençait l'année en beauté?___

_Il souleva doucement mon menton et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me laissait comprendre que je n'étais pas forcée à l'accepter. Que si je le repoussais, tout serait bien. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je posai doucement ma main tremblante sur sa joue, l'incitant à continuer. Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement, guidant les miennes vers un long baiser. Ses cheveux caressaient mon visage, et je ne pus effacer un sourire. Il n'était pas aussi doux que tout le monde aurait pu imaginer. Ses lèvres étaient un peu cassées et il était mal rasé par endroit. Mais c'était merveilleux. Mon cœur voulait exploser dans ma poitrine. Il se recula, brisant notre lien. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse encore. Je voulais poser mes mains derrière son cou et le rapprocher de moi. Il enleva son bras qui enlaçait ma taille et regarda devant lui.___

_- Je crois que tu devrais partir… Nous sommes fatigués et… Tu serais bien chez toi.___

_Une vague de tristesse vint m'envahir. C'est donc ici que mon rêve se terminait. De retour à la réalité, maintenant. Je hochai la tête, me demandant ce que j'avais fait de si horrible. Je revins au salon, dit à ma mère que je partais, et pris la cheminée._

Cette tristesse ne m'avait jamais vraiment quittée. Encore parfois, je me surprenais à le regarder trop longtemps, et mon cœur s'emballait. Parfois, mes yeux s'emplissaient d'eau. Dans ces moments, je prenais la main de Bradley et je la serrais, très fort. Il comprenait, jusqu'à un certain point. Je lui avais tout raconté. Au début, il s'était moqué. J'avais eu beaucoup de peine. Donc, il c'était excusé.

- Hey! Isa? Isa, reviens sur terre!  
>- Je… Oh, désolée. Je l'ai encore fait, c'est ça ?<br>- Oui. Mais c'est bon. Je ne disais rien de très intéressant. Comme d'habitude.

Bradley se mit à rire. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, aussi.

-Allez, tu viens? Les gens sont presque tous partis.

Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à la Grande Salle. C'est vrai, qu'une dizaine d'élèves par table restait. On se leva, se dirigeant vers notre Salle Commune.

***

J'adore prendre de longue marches. C'est vrai, je trouve ça relaxant. Quand le soleil se couche et qu'il y a une douce brise… C'est un merveilleux spectacle.

Bon. Honnêtement, l'exercice, ce n'est pas mon fort. C'est elle que j'espère rencontrer. Je suis désormais un expert en matière de filles aux cheveux noirs. Sérieusement ! S'ils ne sont pas à la bonne longueur, si elle n'est pas assez petite, ou si elle est trop grande, en fonction de comment elles marchent, ou leur façon de tourner la tête et de bouger les bras…je sais si c'est elle ou non. Tristement pour moi, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée dehors. J'aimerais bien cela. De m'avancer vers elle et d'avoir une longue discussion… Prendre doucement sa main… Peut-être l'inviter à s'asseoir près du grand chêne ou elle pourrait appuyer sa tête sur mon épaule… J'humerais son odeur...

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers le château. Peut-être que Lily pourrait m'éclaircir avec tout ça… Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune. Et merde. Je me mis à rire, ce que je pouvais oublier rapidement. Je courus à l'étage, soulevai l'oreiller de Jamesie, et ramassai notre carte.

Hmm… Lily était avec McGonagall. Je devrais donc attendre. Les trois autres n'étaient pas ici, non plus. Étrange. Je balayai la carte des yeux, et ils s'arrêtèrent sur un nom. Ce nom qui m'obsédait. Ce nom qui me laissait une drôle de sensation sur les lèvres… Elle était dans son dortoir. Comme tous les soirs. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et soupirai. Longtemps. Je pris les escaliers, peut-être qu'une jolie fille dans la Salle Commune voudrait venir me tenir compagnie… J'eus un pincement dans la poitrine….Non… Je devais arrêter de faire ça. Soulager ma solitude auprès d'autres filles… Ce n'était pas bien. Et ça ne m'amenait nulle part. C'est elle que je voulais. Bordel que je ne pouvais plus tolérer ce sentiment. Je ne me sentais pas moi-même. Je faisais mes devoirs, je me nourrissais, j'assistais à mes cours… Et c'est tout. Je n'allais plus me gaver à la cuisine, plus de petites fêtes dans la Salle sur Demande, plus de mauvais coups sur Snivellus… Depuis que je savais qu'ils étaient amis, je n'osais plus essayer de lui faire du mal. Physiquement… Bien sûr, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser passer un commentaire parfois… Mais physiquement, je me retenais. Nous avions botanique, potions (c'est étrange, vu qu'il a l'habitude de combiner Serpentard et Gryffondor, et qu'il adore ça) et métamorphose en commun. J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je l'avais eue avec moi en quatrième et elle avait toujours l'air tellement effrayée. Et si c'était toujours comme ça, je pourrais peut-être lui offrir de l'aide? Des petits cours du soir ou elle finirait par me tomber dans les bras ? Deux mains vinrent se poser sur mes yeux.

- C'est quiiiiii ?

C'était Lily, j'étais tellement distrait que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était revenue. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir. La Salle Commune se vidait, elle devait donc revenir de sa ronde.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment t'en parler…

Elle se frotta les yeux et évacua un long soupir. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, quand James fit irruption dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha par-dessus le dossier du sofa et ils s'embrassèrent. Je détournai le regard. Contrairement à l'habitude, je n'avais pas envie de les taquiner… Je les enviais. Mon meilleur copain vint me donner une grande tape dans le dos.

-Rho lala Patmol, pourquoi la tête d'enterrement?  
>-Je pense qu'il est finalement prêt à passer aux aveux. Tu devrais aller chercher les autres, James.<p>

Il hocha la tête. Je repliai mes jambes sous moi. James s'installa devant nous, Remus à côté et Peter sur le plancher.

-Allez, raconte nous tout ça, SiriSiri.

J'étais en colère, soudainement. Même Remus trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour rigoler?

- Les gars… Ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis sérieux. Elle m'obsède, vous savez? Je… Je ne me sens plus super bien, dernièrement. J'en ai assez d'être seul ou d'être avec une fille dont je ne connais même pas le nom…

Lily et Remus se donnèrent un regard entendu, alors que James avait l'air de ne pas comprendre du tout de quoi je parlais, et Peter ne suivait déjà plus la conversation.

-Euh… Pat', tu peux m'éclaircir?  
>-Mais voyons James! Il est amoureux. Notre petit Patmol a un gros béguin.<br>-Ah oui ? Pour qui ? C'est cette jolie Serdaigle qui traine toujours à la bibliothèque, pas vrai ?

Je hochai la tête. Pas du tout. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait une jolie Serdaigle qui trainait avec nous à la bibliothèque. Lily lui adressa le « regard Evans ». Je souris. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il considère d'autres filles « jolies ».

-Non? Donc qui ? Attends, je veux deviner! Pas trop d'indices, s'il vous plaît. Ne réponds que par oui, ou par non. Hmm… Elle est en septième?  
>- Oui.<br>- A Gryffondor ?  
>- Non.<br>- Serdaigle?  
>- Non.<br>- Poufsouffle?

J'avalai difficilement.

- Oui.

Il se mit à rire.

Pendant que celui-ci se faisait engueuler par sa copine, je me levai et montai. Je devrais définitivement compter que sur Lily, et peut-être Remus, pour cette fois.

Non… S'il y a une chose qu'elle n'est pas...Du moins, à mes yeux. Elle est quand même assez grande. Étant moi-même plus grand que la moyenne et vu qu'elle m'arrive à l'épaule… Bref. Ses yeux sont verts. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, légèrement frisés, qui cascadent dans son dos. Je détachai ma chemise, poussant encore une fois un très long soupir, la lança au plancher et me glissai sous mes couvertures.


	2. Chapter 2

- Il est important de comprendre qu'Athéna, la déesse de la Sagesse et de la Guerre, a souvent fait appel au genre de potions que nous pratiquerons aujourd'hui. Ramassez lentement et avec beaucoup de soin l'outil à votre gauche. Vous voyez, c'est une drôle d'adaptation d'un simple épluche légume moldu, que j'ai trouvé fort amusant…

Je posai mon index sur le bout. C'était drôlement pointu comme outil ! Et dire qu'il nous donnait ça comme ça, sans nous prévenir qu'on pourrait se…couper. Je commençais à sautiller.  
>- Iiiiii. Mina, ça saigne! Ça saigne, ça saigne, ça saiiiiiigne!<br>- J'ignorais que tu avais si peur du sang, Gubler ?  
>- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais tout simplement pas comment l'arrêter! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je m'assèche? Rho ! J'ai tout plein de taches sur mon uniforme maintenant !<br>- Arrête de t'agiter et ça va stopper tout seul !  
>- Mrs. Gubler ? Y-a-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez partager avec le groupe ?<p>

J'arrêtai soudainement de sautiller et me mis à rosir. Je soulevai timidement mon index en direction de Slughorn.

- Ça saigne et je me suis tachée partout, Monsieur…

La classe éclata de rire. Je n'osais pas tournée les yeux vers sa table.

-Vous pouvez aller chercher un pansement et vous rincer, Miss.

Je hochai la tête et sortis aussi rapidement que possible. Je me dépêchai d'entrer au dortoir, prenant ma petite trousse de premier soins dans mon coffre, en même temps qu'une chemise propre. Après avoir pansé et désinfecté mon doigt (c'est très important !) et avoir changé de chemise, je repris ma cape et m'élançai dans les escaliers. Je fus très surprise en revenant dans le corridor. Lily Evans semblait m'y attendre. Elle sourit.

- Bonjour !  
>- Euh… Salut.<br>- Ça te dit de marcher avec moi ?  
>- D'accord…<p>

Je trouvais ça extrêmement louche. J'étais même plutôt inquiète.

-Tu ne portes pas ta cravate?

Je baissai les yeux. Merde ! Je devais l'avoir oubliée sur mon lit ! Je me retournai, commençant à marcher vers la grande statue.

- Non, non. Tu n'en as pas besoin, c'est le dernier cours et je doute fort que nous aurons le temps de retourner en potions.  
>- Oh…<br>- Bref. Remus et moi avons remarqué un petit quelque chose… Sirius et Toi, vous mourez d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

J'émis un petit rire jaune.

- Bien sûr. Tu as complètement raison, on planifie un mariage pour le mois de juillet.  
>- Je sais que je semble idiote. Mais nous vous voyons. Tous les jours, tu t'efforces à ne pas lui accorder d'attention, tu ne le regarde pas, quand il parle en classe, tu fais tout pour être ailleurs… Et lui, au contraire, il fait tout pour se mettre sur ton chemin. Il ne sait simplement pas comment s'y prendre. Mais crois-moi… Il ne pense qu'à toi.<br>- C'est quoi, une blague? Une idée de ton petit copain pour abaisser la petite Poufsouffle naïve qui fond au passage de son meilleur pote ? Tu te trouves drôle de te moquer de moi comme ça, c'est ça ? Tu devrais peut-être y penser deux fois avant de te mêler des sentiments des autres !

Je partis en courant, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Une fois les rideaux de mon baldaquin refermés, je plongeai ma tête dans mon oreiller. Il ne pense qu'à toi. Quelle bêtise. Quand on désire quelqu'un, on ne le repousse pas. On l'enlace. On l'embrasse. On lui offre des cadeaux, de jolies lettres… Et surtout, on le console quand il a de la peine.

Je l'avais déjà vu déprimé. C'était vraiment étrange. Il était seul, dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Il semblait tenter de se distraire avec ses travaux, mais c'était sans résultat. Et, avec tout le temps que je mis à me décider à m'approcher et voir s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour le consoler, une autre c'était déjà approchée. J'eus de la peine. De savoir qu'il en avait aussi, et qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas le consoler correctement. J'avais tant à lui donner. Mais il y avait surement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi, à voir avec quelle vitesse j'avais réussi à tout détruire… L'espace d'un baiser. Un baiser tout minuscule.

Si seulement j'avais pu savoir que ce baiser serait si court. Je m'y serais accrochée. J'aurais passé mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'aurais goûté à la peau de son cou, j'aurais caressé son torse… J'aurais tout donné, honnêtement.

Je décidai de me ressaisir, je devrais aller aux cachots chercher mes livres.

-

- Eh… Pat'… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ou rien, hier soir, tu sais.  
>-T'en fais pas James.<p>

On rigola pour quelque secondes. Lily revint s'asseoir devant nous, elle avait l'air très en colère. James posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa douce.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas?  
>-Pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Je vous raconterai plus tard.<p>

Il hocha la tête et leva les épaules. Son attention revint vers moi.

-Mais en tout cas. Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est.  
>-Isabelle Gubler.<br>-… Gubler… Celle qui vient de partir ?  
>-Oui. Je me demande si elle va bien, d'ailleurs.<br>-Oui, oui… Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Vous avez eu une espèce d'histoire ensemble, pas vrai ? Il me semble que tu m'en as parlé…

Je hochai la tête. Ce souvenir était trop réaliste. Il me rendait malheureux, en toute honnêteté.

- Si j'étais toi je me tiendrais loin d'elle, Black.

Bradley Timmons occupait la table derrière nous. Il était son meilleur ami, ou un truc du genre. Si c'était plus, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler…

- Pourquoi ? T'es son petit ami ?  
>- Non. Je suis son meilleur ami.<br>- Ah, donc tu crois qu'elle t'appartient ?  
>- Non. Je crois tout simplement que t'as déjà assez fait de dommages, tu devrais garder tes sales pattes pour toi.<br>-Tu veux que je te fiche mon poing dans la figure, Timmons? Je ferai ce que je veux, et quand je veux.  
>-Sauf quand ça en vient à Isabelle Gubler. Là, tu te tiendras loin d'elle, car crois-moi, c'est mon poing que tu auras dans la figure.<p>

Je me retournai et croisai les bras. Après la classe, il verra bien qu'on ne refuse rien à Sirius Black. J'arrive toujours à mes fins.

-*-

-Eh, Timmons! Je pensais que t'allais m'apprendre une leçon ?

Il me jeta un regard noir et donna ses livres au garçon à ses côtés. Je retroussai mes manches, laissant ma cape derrière moi. Lily et Remus avaient décidé de partir, ils préféraient ne pas se mêler de tout ça. James par contre, restait debout, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Je m'approchai de lui. Il fit un pas, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Pas de coup bas, Black. Je sais que tu en serais capable.

Je soulevai les bras et lui poussai les épaules.

- Ta gueule, Timmons. Avec des répliques comme ça, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'assurer de ne pas faire trop de coup bas.

Il poussa mes épaules à son tour. Inconsciemment, nous faisions présentement des cercles. Quand il se retrouva dos à la grande statue de pierre qui se retrouvait dans le corridor, je me jetai sur lui, m'assurant qu'il tombe très fort. Je lui donnai un coup au visage. Puis un autre. Encore un. Je ne savais pas d'où provenait toute cette rage, mais elle était bien présente. Sa lèvre se mit à saigner. Un petit groupe de gens s'était formé autour de nous. Plusieurs incitaient Timmons à se défendre, à faire quelque chose. Il essayait, il m'avait eu au ventre quelques fois et j'avais eu une drôle de sensation dans l'épaule, mais je n'arrêterai simplement pas. Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre.  
>- Bradley! Bradley!<br>Elle perça la foule et courut près de nous. James s'approcha aussi, m'aidant à me relever. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, essuya sa lèvre et lui demanda où étaient ses affaires. Il leva le menton en direction du garçon le plus près. Il se releva, et elle prit ses affaires.  
>- Allez, viens… Nous devons soigner ta lèvre… Mais avant, passons par le bureau de McGonagall, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.<p>

Elle me regarda avec dégoût, puis ils quittèrent le couloir, s'avançant vers les grands escaliers de pierre qui menait à l'étage du haut.

- Tu y as peut-être été un peu fort, Sirius.

Un petit rictus se forma sur ma bouche.

- Peut-être. Mais il a compris que j'étais sérieux. On ne me refuse rien.  
>- T'as besoin de passer par l'infirmerie?<br>- Nan. Allons manger, cela fera l'affaire.

-

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau, je giflai Bradley.

- Non mais, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
>- Il l'a cherché.<br>- Comment ?  
>- Il… Euh… Il s'est moqué, quand tu es sortie. Et je l'ai remis à sa place. Puis il a dit qu'il me foutrait son poing à la figure si je ne me taisais pas.<br>- Oh…

Je cognai à la porte, puis la poussai. Elle était installée à son pupitre et semblait lire quelque chose de très long.

- Mrs. Gubler, Mr. Timmons, qu'est-ce que Mrs Chourave ne veut pas vous accordez ?  
>- Euh… Non, Mrs, ce n'est pas cela… En fait, un de vos élèves à décider qu'il avait le droit de tabasser Bradley.<p>

Elle leva les yeux, et constata l'état piteux de mon camarade.

- Seigneur. Qui donc ? Des conséquences seront portées, ne vous en faites pas.

Je baissais les yeux. Je n'aimais pas prononcer son nom. Il me faisait frémir.

- Si… Sirius Black, Mrs.

La dame hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Cependant, je me dois d'enlever 20 points à Poufsouffle. Je suis certaine que Mr. Timmons n'as pas hésité à se défendre.

Elle nous adressa un clin d'œil et Bradley émit un petit rire.

- Merci Mrs. Bon, maintenant viens, je ne peux simplement pas aller dîner avec toi dans cet état.

Je lui souris, et nous quittâmes la pièce.

-  
>Lily allait nous raconter ce qui l'avait frustré, en potion, quand une grande chouette vint se poser devant moi. Remus éclata de rire.<br>- 5 gallions que c'est McGonagall.  
>- Bah, connaissant notre cher Patmol ce pourrait être n'importe qui.<br>- Peter, tu en dis quoi ?  
>- J'aimerais bien qu'ils servent autre chose que du jus de citrouille.<p>

Soupir commun. Je défis la boucle du parchemin, levai les yeux au ciel et plongeai ma main dans ma poche, lui donnant les 5 gallions.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, si je veux mieux m'en sortir.

Je leur adressai un signe de la main en me dirigeant vers la porte. Je me rendis au bureau de la directrice adjointe en sifflotant. Après avoir cogné et m'être fait inviter à l'intérieur, je poussai la porte.

- Mr Black. Asseyez-vous. J'en ai long à vous expliquer.

Je pris place devant elle.

- Vu que je manque d'idée de retenue, je me suis décidée sur un autre genre de punition. Vous allez devenir tuteur. Des élèves viendront vous voir tous les soirs, pour aussi longtemps que nécessaire, et vous allez les aider, peu importe la matière. Et ce, pendant tout un mois. Vous commencerez la semaine prochaine. Vous utiliserez ma classe. Surtout, vous serez poli et courtois, quelles que soient l'année ou la maison.

Mes yeux devinrent grands.

- Mais… Je ne pourrais pas… Polir les trophées ? Laver tous les chaudrons ? Effacer les gribouillis de tous les manuels de métamorphose?  
>- Désolée pour vous, Mr Black, mais vous l'avez fait si souvent que vous semblez apprécier ces tâches, désormais. Et puis, je retire 50 points à Gryffondor. J'espère ne plus entendre parler de telles bagarres.<br>-Très bien. Je serais ici la semaine prochaine après avoir dîner.  
>- Oh que non. Votre repas sera ici. C'est un châtiment, Mr. Black, vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous en sortir en dînant plus longtemps.<p>

Je serrai les dents.

- D'accord.  
>- A la semaine prochaine, alors.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine passa trop vite à mon goût. J'étais de retour dans la classe de métamorphose, un grand plateau devant moi. Je me sentais un peu comme un prisonnier. Du moins, c'est ainsi que j'imaginais qu'un prisonnier se sentait au moment du repas. Quelques étudiants se pointèrent. Hmm. Des élèves de troisième année, sûrement. Peut-être de deuxième ? Non mais, ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'avais même pas encore pris une bouchée qu'ils arrivaient déjà ? Hmm.

- Si vous avez des problèmes, attendez un peu ou passez à autre chose. J'aimerais bien terminer de manger.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'installèrent dans un coin. Eh, pas bien compliqué. Je me concentrais finalement sur la jolie poulette dans mon assiette (à noter que l'auteure se trouve extrêmement amusante).

-

Bradley insistait pour que nous allions déranger… Sirius, pendant qu'il était censé aider ceux qui en avait besoin. L'idée ne me réjouissait pas, mais bon, qu'il soit là ou non, j'avais des devoirs à faire et ce serait sûrement un endroit paisible pour travailler. Tristement pour lui, McGonagall nous rencontra en chemin et lui interdit l'accès. Je m'y rendis quand même, seule. Il était assis, dos à moi. Il ne me remarqua donc pas. Je m'installai au fond, décidée à passer inaperçue. Rapidement, l'écho du bruit le plus ennuyant au monde se mit à résonner.

Elles gloussaient. Puis elles soupiraient. L'une d'elle leva la main.

-Ohhh, Siriuuussss, tu pourrais venir me donner un coup de maaaaain ?

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur le bureau. Quelle bande de connes.

- Écoutez les filles, je suis sensé aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Techniquement, je suis en retenue. Donc, allez à la bibliothèque et entraidez- vous, je sais que vous en êtes capables.

Je pouvais imaginer le clin d'œil ayant précédé cette phrase. Je poussai un long soupir. Ses yeux. Ils étaient très expressifs, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait beaucoup de talents à les contrôler. Un peu comme un pauvre chien errant. Ils étaient d'un bleu acier très intense et il avait de longs cils. Comme une princesse.

Je me mis à pouffer de rire à l'idée de le voir dans une grande robe rose avec un diadème. Puis je commençai à tousser, pour essayer de cacher mon rire. Je ne crois pas que ce fut un grand succès, mais bon. Je baissai les yeux vers mon devoir de métamorphose. J'avais une longue lecture devant moi.

Il ne me restait que quelques pages lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je levai la tête pour la rabaisser aussitôt. Il s'approcha, afin d'être à quelques centimètres de mon oreille et me souffla;

- Besoin d'aide ?

Il prit une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le devant de mon épaule (je les lançais très souvent vers l'arrière pour éviter ce problème), la tourna un peu entre ses doigts et la déposa dans mon dos.

Mon cœur. Mon pauvre petit cœur qui battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je voulais qu'il m'enlace, qu'il me tienne très fort contre lui et qu'il m'explique. Qu'il s'excuse ! N'importe quoi, à condition qu'il reste près de moi. J'avalai avec difficulté, et hochai la tête.

- Je… Je peux me débrouiller, merci.  
>- D'accord… Eh bien, pourrais-tu partir, s'il te plait? Vois-tu, il se fait tard et tout le monde a déjà regagné sa Salle Commune.<p>

Je virai au rouge. Il se mit à rigoler. Je me mis à marmonner des bribes de phrases.

- Je… Désolée…perdre ton temps… mieux à faire, sans aucun doute…

Je soulevai mes affaires en vitesse et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Mais bien sûr, mon lacet c'était détaché. Je tombai la face la première dans l'allée de pupitres, propageant mes livres et parchemins un peu partout. Il s'approcha et m'aida à ramasser.

- Désolée, encore… Je suis tellement maladroite… Il n'y a sûrement personne d'autre à qui des trucs comme ça arrivent…  
>- Ça fait tout ton charme.<p>

Il m'adressa un bref sourire. J'étais assise en tailleur, en plein milieu d'une montagne de mes trucs. Il s'assit aussi.

- Écoute… Ce serait vraiment génial si tu m'accompagnais à Pré-Au-Lard, ce samedi.  
>- Mais… Il n'y a pas de sortie cette fin de semaine…<br>- Quand on est en septième, on peut y aller quand on veut.  
>- Ce n'est pas vrai, ça.<br>- Bon, d'accord. Quand on est maraudeur, on peut y aller quand on veut.  
>- Je… Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai un horaire très chargé, des devoirs, des amis, correspondre avec ma famille…<br>- Nous ne nous ferons pas prendre.  
>- Et puis il faut se nourrir, et m'assurer de ne pas avoir de retard à la bibliothèque. Et il faudra mentir a plein de gens sur où je serai, et…<br>- Donc tu as simplement peur que Timmons viennent à savoir.  
>- Non. Bien sûr que non… Bradley n'est que mon ami… J'ai le droit de faire…ce que je veux.<br>- Oui, mais il ne serait pas content… Isabelle… Tu es assez grande pour prendre des décisions toute seule, maintenant… Allez… Je sais que tu adorerais venir avec moi. Ce sera bien, promis.

Je baissai les yeux. Il était vrai que de passer la journée auprès de lui serait sûrement très spécial. Mais j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas passer du bon temps pour le voir aux bras d'une autre le lendemain. Je le voulais pour moi. Je l'avais toujours voulu rien que pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas digne d'être la petite copine de Sirius Black. Je n'étais digne que de l'histoire d'un soir qui se termine aux douze coups de minuit. Je n'aimais pas les histoires de princesses.

- Peux-tu au moins m'assurer d'y penser ? Si c'est un oui, rejoins- moi devant les grandes portes, dehors, samedi matin vers neuf heures. Si c'est non, je le saurai.  
>- Demande à une de tes "glousseuses", si tu tiens autant à être accompagné. Depuis que je sais que toi et tes copains, vous vous moquez de moi, je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt à être le centre d'attention d'une de vos bonnes blagues.<br>- A ce propos… Lily voulait vraiment s'excuser. Elle croyait bien faire, tu sais. Mais si tu ne veux pas me croire, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais s'il te plaît, la seule façon de savoir, c'est de venir me rejoindre samedi. Je t'attendrai. Et je ne veux pas aller avec l'une d'elles. J'aimerais avoir une conversation civilisée.

Je m'étais levée. Il me remit mes affaires et quitta la salle. Je fis de même. Je sentais que j'aurais une difficulté folle à m'endormir.

-

J'entrai dans la Salle Commune. Eh bien, une soirée de moins. Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement. J'avais l'habitude de me rendre au dortoir, de défaire ma cravate et ma chemise et de simplement me jeter sur mon lit. Et puis quoi, si James, Remus et Peter me voyaient en torse? Mais Lily avait assisté à mon ''rituel'' un jour, et elle était devenue très gênée. James me l'avait donc interdit. Par contre, une fois à l'étage, je ne trouvais que Remus qui somnolait. La pleine lune approchait à grand pas et il était incroyablement stressé, comme à l'habitude. Il me salua d'un vague ''Lut p'mol…''. Je lui souris.  
>- Où sont les autres?<br>- Meh... préfets… sais pas pour Peter…  
>- D'accord. Allez, rendors-toi, pauvre petit Lunard.<br>Il me sourit à son tour et referma les yeux. Je me dirigeai vers les douches, pas d'amoureux en vue, Remus qui dort, et bah, Peter ne change pas grand-chose. Je pouvais donc sortir en serviette et m'habiller sous mon baldaquin. Je rigolai en y pensant. Oh, les petits plaisirs de la vie.

Sous l'eau chaude, je pris la peine de m'occuper avec beaucoup d'attention de mes cheveux. Je les négligeais, dernièrement. Et je voulais être sous mon meilleur jour, d'ici samedi. En sortant, je m'enroulai dans une serviette, et passai la porte du dortoir. Aussitôt, un cri de mort résonna (dans tout le château, j'en suis sûr).

- Sirius ! Pourquoi tu adores autant te balader à poil ?  
>- Du calme Evans. J'ai une serviette, non?<br>- Ce n'est pas très poli tu sais.  
>- Écoute, James n'y voit pas d'inconvénient (celui-ci hocha la tête en levant les épaules, murmurant un bref ''désolé'') Remus non plus, de toute façon, il est endormi. Et en plus, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je suis certain que tu ne te plaindrais pas.<br>- Je crois qu'il a raison, mon cœur… Tu sais, il l'a toujours fait, et ne nous sommes jamais plaint… Et il ne te force pas à regarder, tu peux fermer les yeux en attendant qu'il ferme ses rideaux pour se changer.  
>- Je… C'est vrai. Je m'excuse, Sirius. Je ne devrais pas m'imposer dans toutes vos habitudes, il n'y a que celles de James que j'ai le droit de changer. Mouahahahaha !<p>

Chapitre corrigé par Filoudor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, j'espere que ce n'est pas trop grave!

Non, pas de problème.

Je pris la décision d'attendre mercredi pour demander confirmation à McGonagall si j'avais au moins mes fins de semaines de libre. Elle semblait y réfléchir, puis accepta.

Samedi matin, j'étais éveillé depuis l'aurore. Je m'étais gavé de crêpes et d'oranges, et j'espérais désormais qu'Isabelle allait se pointer. Une vingtaine de minutes s'était déjà écoulée, mais je ne perdais pas espoir.

-

J'étais habillée depuis une bonne heure et demie, au moins, et je faisais les cents pas dans notre dortoir. Heureusement, elles avaient toutes un sommeil profond. L'exception à cette règle était mon amie Amande, qui m'avait bombardée de questions avant de quitter le dortoir pour la Grande Salle. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Le but en me réveillant à l'avance, était de pouvoir réfléchir plus longtemps afin de ne pas être en retard si je décidais de me présenter au rendez-vous. Mais désormais, j'étais tellement indécise qu'être en retard était ma dernière inquiétude. Si j'y allais et qu'ils se moquaient simplement de moi, je m'en remettrai. Mais si je n'y allais pas, et que je manquais pour toujours ma chance de changer les choses envers Sirius… Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune. J'enfilai mes cache-oreilles et m'assurai que mes mitaines étaient bien en place et je fonçai vers la porte. Tant pis. Si c'était l'option un, Bradley leur fichera une volée.

Une fois dans le couloir, je remarquai que mes vêtements n'étaient pas très subtils. Après délibération, je m'étais arrêtée sur des bottes, un jeans foncé, un coton ouaté très chaud de couleur grise et une veste mauve. En plus de mes cache-oreilles et de mes mitaines. Et bien, si quelqu'un me posait des questions, j'allais…aider Hagrid pour la journée? Disons cela. Je pris une grande inspiration et poussai l'immense porte menant à l'extérieur. Il était assis contre le mur, à ma gauche. Il s'approcha, m'adressant un sourire.

- Ravi que tu sois venue.

Il prit ma main, m'enleva doucement ma mitaine (ce qui semblait le faire rigoler) et me fit un baisemain. Je sentis le rose me monter aux joues, et baissai les yeux. J'enfilai à nouveau mes fabuleux réchauffe-mains (note de l'auteur : désolée les gens, j'suis horrible avec les synonymes.) et il me fit signe de le suivre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester silencieuse jusqu'à notre arrivée ?  
>- C'est pas un peu trop évident de simplement sortir de la cour comme ça ?<br>- Tu me sous-estimes. Bien sûr que ce serait plutôt stupide de prendre simplement le chemin qui mène là-bas. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ou nous allons : secret de maraudeur.

Il souleva son petit doigt et me fit un clin d'œil. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, je m'inquiète. Dis-moi.  
>- Non, non, non. C'est une surpriiiiiiise.<br>- S'il te plait?

Il avait l'air de prendre un plaisir fou à me rendre misérable. J'étais très curieuse. Il marchait à reculons devant moi, un éternel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Je soupirais, intérieurement. Il était si beau. Je voyais clairement ses yeux rieurs au travers les mèches brunes qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Son accoutrement était incroyablement simple. Pantalon noir, chemise noire, manteau noir. Cravate de Gryffondor ? Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- La cravate.  
>- Aha ! C'était un test. Je me demandais si tu faisais attentions aux détails.<p>

Quel drôle de garçon. S'habiller impeccablement, définir son corps à la perfection, et ensuite y foutre une cravate, juste pour tester mon attention ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous y sommes presque. Tu vois ce couloir là-bas?

Je hochais la tête. En effet, il n'était plus très loin. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du couloir, devant une grande statue. Celle de la sorcière borgne, je crois. Il se pencha et poussa une grande dalle de pierre. Des escaliers étroits semblaient descendre sur quelques mètres.

- Les dames d'abord ?  
>- Euh… D… D'accord.<p>

Je m'y aventurais, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir laissé ma baguette sous mon oreiller. J'étais très inconfortable dans le noir. Dans les endroits que je connaissais, tout allait bien. Mais dans un tunnel de pierres datant de plus de mille ans ? Pas autant. Un grand bruit se fit entendre, puis, ce fut le noir et le silence absolu. La panique commençait à m'envahir. J'embrassais si mal que j'étais obligée de mourir seule dans le noir et le froid ? Ma respiration se fit saccadée, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir clairement, j'ouvris grand les yeux, tentant d'y voir quelque chose, mais sans succès.

- Sirius ?  
>- Lumos Maxima.<p>

Avant que la lumière n'envahisse les alentours et que mes yeux réalisent qu'ils voyaient clairement à nouveau, une main vint doucement se poser sur ma hanche. Il appuya son front au mien. Je voulais baisser les yeux, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas. Il était captivant.

- Du calme. Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je t'abandonnerai ici ?  
>Il me sourit.<br>- Aussi, je suis très heureux de savoir que tu connais mon prénom.  
>- Pourquoi je ne connaitrais pas ton prénom ? J'entends des centaines de tartes le soupirer chaque jour.<br>- Ah bon ? Je ne les remarque plus. J'attendais seulement avec impatience le jour où je l'entendrai provenant de tes lèvres… Il sonne si bien… Tu devrais le dire plus souvent.

Son souffle se faisait chaud sur mon visage. Son odeur chatouillait mes narines. Il était dangereusement proche, désormais. Il ne devait pas. Je ne voulais pas tout ruiner. Donc, je fis un pas vers l'arrière. Il sembla surpris, sûrement pas très habitué que quelqu'un réussisse à se sortir de son "emprise".

- D'accord, d'accord. Pas de bisous avant la fin de la journée, c'est ça?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Je plaisante. Je suis tout simplement…physique, comme personne. Mais bon. Continuons notre chemin.

Il se mit à avancer, et je le suivis de près. Trop près pour être confortable, mais bon, j'avais peur. La marche se fit plus courte que ce que je croyais et en silence.

- Donc, quand tu monteras cette échelle, nous serons dans l'entrepôt Honeydukes. Ne t'inquiète pas si on se fait apercevoir, les propriétaires nous connaissent très bien.

Je hochai la tête et posai mon pied sur le premier échelon. Un peu plus haut, je stoppai net.

- Regarde ailleurs !  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Je sais que tu me regardes. Allez, baisse les yeux. Sois un gentleman, une fois dans ta vie.  
>- Eh, je me trouve plutôt gentleman, moi ! Si je ne l'étais pas, je t'aurais harceler chaque jour pendant des heures, comme James l'a fait à Lily! Et j'aurais cassé la gueule de Timmons bien plus tôt. Bien plus souvent, aussi ! Je ne me serais sûrement pas excusé aussi souvent pour il y a deux ans, non plus !<p>

J'avais beau essayer de dire quelque chose, j'étais complètement muette. S'excuser ? Il ne s'était jamais excusé? Je sautai au bas de l'échelle et me retrouvai à nouveau face à face avec lui. Il avait l'air très en colère.

- Tu ne t'es jamais excusé…  
>- Comment ça, je ne me suis jamais excusé ? Les cartes d'anniversaires, de Noël, les chocolats à Pâques, les cadeaux de St-Valentin et à propos de la St-Valentin, tu réalises être la seule dans tout Poudlard à qui j'adressais une carte? Sans oublier les paniers et les peluches que je laissais toujours sur ta table de chevet quand tu devais passer une nuit à l'infirmerie! Si seulement tu savais comme je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu es tellement maladroite, c'est incroyable.<p>

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il… Il avait fait tout ça ? Sirius Black avait pris la peine de faire tout ça pour une ignorante petite Poufsouffle comme moi ? Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et pris sa main, jouant maladroitement avec ses grands doigts.

- Écoute, Sirius… Il faut absolument que tu me crois… Je n'ai jamais rien reçu de toi. Jamais. Je n'ai pas non plus entendu parler d'avoir eu du courrier de ta part.

Il se crispa. Sa mâchoire devint tendue, et il serra les poings.

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?  
>- Non !<p>

Il se retourna et se mit à courir dans l'autre direction.

- Je… Je suis sérieuse ! Tu dois me croire!

Il avait déjà quitté le tunnel. Je tombai sur mes genoux, mes jambes avaient décidé qu'elles ne me supportaient plus. J'étais pathétique, c'est tout. Cette fois je n'avais plus aucune chance. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues. Le noir ne me dérangeait plus.

- Sirius…

Je savais qu'il partirait à nouveau.

-

Je me mis à courir. Je trouverais une façon de me faire pardonner auprès d'Isabelle. Mais là, maintenant, j'avais quelque chose à régler. Ce n'était pas vrai que je marcherai un pas de plus sur cette terre en ne sachant pas qui avait saboté son courrier. Mon courrier. Quelle espèce de cruche venait voler ses cadeaux, sûrement par pure jalousie. Un nom m'était immédiatement venu en tête. Amande. Apparemment, une amie proche d'elle. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne pouvais pas compter les fois où elle était venue me voir, me décourageant de tenter de me rapprocher d'Isabelle. Elle avait réussi, quelques fois. Elle était très jolie. Et je ne suis qu'un homme, bon sang.

Une fois les portes du château franchies, je mis environ quinze secondes à élaborer un plan. Monter au dortoir, trouver la carte, réunir tous les maraudeurs, trouver Amande, la rencontrer dans la Salle sur Demande et lui casser la figure.

Bon. Je ne bats pas les filles. Mais quand même. Elle ne passera pas un super quart d'heure. On ne se met pas en travers de mon chemin quand il s'agit d'Isabelle.

Et dire qu'elle ne sait même pas à quel point je regrette de l'avoir envoyer chez elle. Comment j'ai pu être si naïf. C'était clair qu'elle avait eu de la peine! Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas rancunière, non plus ! Si elle avait reçu mes excuses, je suis certain qu'elle serait venue me voir par la suite, pour qu'on discute… Comment ai-je pu penser qu'elle me détestait et qu'elle ne me pardonnerait tout simplement jamais…

-

Je ne me souvenais pas trop comment, mais j'étais désormais debout dans la Salle Commune. Je me sentais comme un zombie. Je montais les escaliers, longtemps, et me dirigeais vers le lit de Bradley. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans le mien et de faire face aux questions d'Amande. J'avais simplement envie du réconfort de mon meilleur ami. Des larmes roulaient toujours sur mes joues.

Je voulais Sirius.

C'était simple. Je le voulais près de moi. Je voulais qu'il me fasse rire, qu'il m'enlace, qu'il… Je voulais qu'il me veuille, moi aussi. Je ne voulais plus toute cette misère, j'en avais assez de vivre ma vie en faisant tout pour l'éviter, en tentant d'oublier et de changer mes habitudes pour ne plus me rappeler de lui. J'avais adoré cette soirée, et lorsque j'y pensais, j'étais heureuse. Heureuse de penser à Sirius qui se penchait vers moi et qui m'embrassait, c'était le meilleur souvenir que je possédais. Secrètement, j'avais espéré terminer ma journée ainsi. Qu'il me raccompagne au château, et que devant les grandes portes, il m'embrasse. Et qu'un peu de neige se mette à tomber.

J'aurais adoré passer ma journée avec lui. Boire un chocolat chaud aux trois balais (personnellement, je n'aime pas trop la bièreaubeurre) et manger des dragées ensemble, rigolant face aux réactions de l'autre quand une étrange saveur survenait. Marcher main dans la main, et poser ma tête sur son épaule quand j'étais fatiguée. Je voulais pouvoir dire que Sirius Black était mien. J'y croyais, ce matin.

Mais plus maintenant. Je n'avais plus d'espoir. Il ne serait jamais mien. Jamais je ne pourrais tortiller ses cheveux entre mes doigts, ou faire des batailles de boules de neige qui se termineraient en éclats de rire, plus jamais il ne m'enverra de cartes, et plus jamais ne s'inquiètera-il de moi quand je finirai à l'infirmerie. Cette année, il préparera une carte de St-Valentin pour une autre, et tout le monde se foutra de moi. Surtout lui. Il devait penser… Oh, je ne savais même plus ce qu'il devait penser. Mais c'était certain que ce n'était pas super positif.

Bordel, où il était Bradley… Je voulais qu'il vienne m'enlacer et qu'il rende tout mieux…

-

- Alors mon beau… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu te sens seul ?

Amande m'adressa de grands yeux de biches et battit des paupières. Elle caressa ma cuisse.

- Mm… T'as finalement décidé d'arrêter de perdre ton temps avec Isabelle et tu cherches quelque chose de concret ?


	5. Chapter 5

Elle frotte désormais son nez dans mon cou, tentant de m'embrasser. Elle murmure mon nom. Je ferme les yeux. Statue de glace, désormais.

Je la repousse avec force.

-Non. Écoute.

Je saisis son menton entre mes mains, serrant surement plus fort que je ne le devrais. Elle comprend que je ne m'apprête pas à l'embrasser. Elle semble inquiète, soudainement.

-Pour qui tu te prends? Car, pour saboter le courrier de quelqun d'autre, il faut se trouver pas mal importante. Allez, explique-moi. Pourquoi as-tu volée le courrier d'Isabelle? _Pourquoi?_

Elle cligna des yeux.

-Je me doutais que ça me tomberais sur le dos un jour.

Elle prit ma main et la déposa sur mon genou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je sais que c'est toi! Tu me décourage constamment de m'approcher d'elle! Tu n'es qu'une jalouse hypocrite!

-Non. Bah. Oui. Mais je n'aie pas volé son courrier. Et je veux simplement t'arracher à elle parce que… Bon, soyons honnête, je suis bien plus jolie, nous ferions un meilleur couple. Et… Oh, c'est sans importance.

-Tout a de l'importance.

Elle soupire.

-Bradley est complètement folle d'elle, il en a marre de ramasser les morceaux acause de toi. J'ai donc promis de ne pas t'aider quand il en vient à se rapprocher d'Isabelle.

J'éclata de rire.

-Timmons croit que c'est un secret qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, ou quoi? Sa crève les yeux!

-Apparemment pas assez, si c'est moi que tu soupçonnes.

Je me sentis soudainement comme si un mur de brique venait de me heurter. Bien sûr. Pauvre Amande. Je la serra rapidement dans mes bras, bredouillant des excuses, et je quitta la salle sur demande le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Maintenant, je devais savoir ou se cachais ce salop.

-Allez… Il faut que tu manges. C'est du délicieux spaghetti aux boulettes de viande, je sais que tu aimes ça!

-J'ai pas faim Brad…

Il poussa un long soupir et entortilla la fourchette dans les nouilles, la portant à ma bouche. L'odeur vint me chatouiller les narines, et je saisis l'assiette, la dévorant aussi rapidement que possible. D'accord, il est vrai que j'avais très faim. Sauf que lorsque je me sentais déprimée, la seconde ou je prenais une bouchée de quelque chose, je ne m'arrêtais plus. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui mangeais ses émotions autant que moi. Je me mis à hoqueter.

-Sa t'apprendras!

Je lui fis la moue et croisa les bras. Il me sourit et me serra contre lui.

-Promet moi que tu te tiendras loin de lui, désormais? S'il te plait… Il ne mérite pas que tu perdes tout ton temps à penser à vous deux.

J'hocha faiblement la tête.

-Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, d'accord?

-Je t'accompagne.

-Bradley… Inutile de me surveiller… Tu déteste la bibliothèque!

Il ignora mon commentaire et me suivis dans les escaliers. La marche vers le premier étage fut silencieuse, à l'exception de quelques un de mes hoquets. Puis, a quelque mètres de la porte, un rugissement ce fit entendre.

-TIMMONS.

Je sursauta, laisse échapper un hoquet. Bradley se retourna. Sirius l'agrippa au collet.

-Ou elles sont, hein?

-Sur quelle substance t'es pété, Black?! Lâche moi!

-Ou sont les lettres, Timmons? Cachés dans tes vêtements? Sous ton lit? Tu les a brulés? N'essaie pas de le nier. Je sais que tu les as.

-Franchement! Bradley n'aurais pas volé mon courrier!

-Ah non? Et pourquoi Isabelle, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas volé tes lettres? Puisque c'est un ami fidèle? Eh bien, tu sais, la jalousie fait bien des choses. Allez-cesse de mentir, Timmons! Tu crois pouvoir baser une relation amoureuse sur des mensonges? Tu crois qu'elle serait assez naïve pour tomber pour un ignorant menteur comme toi? Dis-moi ou tu as caché ses lettres, ou je te détruis.

J'avais peur. J'avais haïs les voir se battre, plus tôt cette semaine. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, aussi. Pourquoi parlait-il d'une relation amoureuse? Je posa ma main sur celle de Sirius, la détachant de Bradley. Il avait toujours l'air aussi furieux, par contre.

-Brad… Écoute… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconte, n'y d'où il sort que tu as trafiqué mon courrier… Mais s'il dit vrai… Dis le moi. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me caches des choses…

Bradley jeta un regard noir vers Sirius.

-Elles sont dans une boite sous mon lit. Content, Black? Je suis un grand jaloux incapable de concrétiser mes sentiments et qui ne tolère pas d'avoir le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard comme obstacle. Merci beaucoup de tout ruiner. Vraiment.

Il nous quitta d'un pas acharné. Je me tourna vers Sirius et hocha la tête.

-Tu sais que tu peux être immonde?

-Oh. Je _peux_ l'être. Insinuerais tu que je ne le suis pas toujours?

Je hocha la tête. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on se réconcilie. Je voulais voir les lettres. Me prouver que Bradley m'avais bel et bien trahis, même si il savait a quelle point s'aurais été important pour moi de recevoir, ne serais-ce qu'une toute minuscule note, de la part de Sirius. Devant son regard ébahis, ce fis mon tour de partir en courant. J'eut a peine le temps de poser un pas dans la salle commune qu'une grande boite en métal vint s'écraser contre mon ventre. Sans aucun mot, il retrouva son dortoir. Je me rendis au mien, m'installa sur mon lit, et ferma les rideaux.

La boite était pleine. Heureusement pour moi, Sirius écrivait la date sur chaque bout de parchemin. Je trouva le plus vieux, et me décida a tout lire, en ordre.

_27 Janvier_

_Isabelle,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à t'écrire. C'est un peu compliqué, en fait. Il y a déjà un mois, nous étions chez les Potter, et tu étais dans mes bras. C'était très naturel, pour moi. Te serrer tout fort, humé doucement ton odeur, sentir ta respiration tout près et pouvoir te parler… Je me sentais comme si je n'avais jamais été comme sa avec quelqu'un. C'était… Je crois que les moldu diraient que c'était ''Magique'' (Même s'ils ignorent bien de ce qu'ils parlent). _

_Sauf que… Quand je t'ai embrassé… Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer sa. J'avais tout plein de chatouillement dans le ventre. Je ne pouvais m'empêché de sourire. Mes mains sont devenue tremblante. Je… J'ai eu peur. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis comme ça, au par avant. Je pensais peut-être que tu m'avais empoisonné. Donc, je t'ai renvoyer chez toi. _

_Quand James est revenu de chez ses cousins, le lendemain, je lui en ai parlé. Il a ris pendant des heures, j'avais plutôt honte. Il m'a ensuite expliqué que ça voulait tout simplement dire que j'avais un très gros béguin pour toi. Là, j'étais embarrassé. Mais de toute façon, James a déjà oublié cette conversation, il a une mémoire horrible. _

_Bref, si j'envoie cette lettre maintenant, tu la recevras au diner. Après, ça te dis de venir prendre une marche dans le parc?_

_Sirius Black_

Pauvre de lui. Croire que d'avoir des papillons pour quelqu'un, c'est un danger pour la santé! La prochaine était une carte.

_14 février_

_Joyeuse St-Valentin, Isabelle! Vu que tu n'as pas voulu répondre à ma lettre, ce qui est tout à fait comprennable, je veux dire, tu dois toujours m'en vouloir. Je me suis dit qu'avec une jolie carte, j'aurai peut-être plus de chances! _

_Passe une merveilleuse journée,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S Sois ma Valentine? Rencontre moi devant ta salle commune, ce soir vers 19h, si ça te dis. _

Soudainement, je me sentais très mal. Pauvre de lui. Toujours a espéré une réponse. Je resta éveillée presque toute la nuit, à lire ces lettres, a sourire, a rire comme une folle, parfois, pour ensuite me mettre à pleurer. Vers 1h00 du matin, après avoir lue toute celles de notre cinquième année, puis toute celle de notre sixième année (qui était plus matures, c'était épatant comme changement), et toute celle des étés entre, je me sentais comme si je le conaissai de fond en comble.

Celle de son Anniversaire de 17 ans avait été particulièrement déprimante. Il m'avait écrit la veille, m'invitant à souper sur le chemin de traverse, dans un restaurant très chic, insistant sur le faite que c'était réellement la seule chose qu'il pourrait désirer, et en me promettant que je ne le regretterai pas. Puis, le lendemain soir, la lettre était pleine de rage. Ce n'était pas une beuglante, mais il appuyait fort sur sa plume, et utilisais plus d'encre que nécessaire. Son écriture n'était plus impeccable, j'eus même de la difficulté à lire certains mots. Il m'en voulait. Il me trouvait ingrate, ignorante, rancunière, hypocrite (je ne l'avais pas trop comprit, celle-là.) me disais que je ne méritais absolument pas d'avoir les amis que j'avais, et que je ne méritais pas son attention si elle était gaspiller a se point, car il se faisait haïr par tellement beaucoup de filles qui aurait mourut pour être à ma place. Il disait qu'il espérait que j'allais regretter ne lui avoir jamais répondu, car plus jamais il ne gaspillerait un bout de parchemin pour écrire quelque chose à mon intention. Il ne signa même pas son nom, et je juge qu'il ne l'avait pas envoyé avec autant de soin que les autres, car elle était toute bouchonnée.

La prochaine datait du 29 Aout. Deux jours avant la rentrée, et le jour de _mon_ anniversaire de 17 ans.

Il s'excusait. Il me disait que jamais il ne c'était sentis comme si il gaspillait de son temps en m'écrivant, même si il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. Il comprenait qu'il m'avait blessé, et c'est vrai qu'il me trouvait rancunière, mais rien d'autre. Il s'en voulait à lui, plutôt qu'à moi, car c'est lui qui avait détruit toute ses chances en me renvoyant. Il me disait qu'il espérait que mon anniversaire soit une superbe journée, et qu'il me reverrait à Kings Cross. Il disait avoir hâte de me voir. Il avait envoyé un cadeau, aussi. C'était un minuscule chien noir en peluche.

Il ne m'en restait qu'une de cette année. Il l'avait écrite le 27 Novembre. C'était il y a deux semaines, seulement.

_Isabelle…_

_Je ne sais même plus quoi t'écrire, car je me répète constamment, de toute façon. C'est juste un besoin que j'ai. Je me dis que plus je m'excuse, plus que multiplie mes chances de pouvoir passer du temps près de toi. Plus j'ai de chances de te serrer dans mes bras à nouveau. J'ai demandé, indirectement, a Lily et Remus si je perdais mon temps. Ils disent que oui. Ils disent que si, au bout de deux ans, tu ne veux simplement pas me répondre, c'est que je devrais aller cherchez ailleurs, car tu ne me mérite pas. _

_Mais je ne peux pas les croire. Au plus profond de moi-même, je sais que c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas d'être avec la fille la plus extraordinaire que je n'aie jamais rencontré, je ne mérite pas que tu sourisses quand tu me vois, je ne mérite pas de t'entendre dire mon prénom en riant…J'ai tout détruit. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment qu'était l'amour, et j'ai eu peur. Et maintenant, cette fille pour qui je donnerais tout m'ignore plus que les particules de poussière sous son lit. _

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, Isabelle. Tous les soirs je marche dans le parc jusqu'au couvre-feu en espérant te croiser, quand je te vois dans les couloirs, tout s'arrête. Il n'y a que toi. Je ne veux plus des autres. J'ai besoin de toi. Oui, j'en ai besoin. _

_Je t'aime. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne avant, j'ai peur de ses mots. Mais pas avec toi. Ce sont les seuls qui peuvent tout décrire._

_S'il vous plait, Isabelle… Répond moi. Ou viens me voir. Je t'en prie. _

_Ton Dévouer,_

_Sirius Black._

Il y avait des taches partout sur la lettre. Avait-elle prit de la pluie? Ou… Est-ce qu'il avait échappé quelques larmes en l'écrivant? Je remis le tout dans la boite, et la glissa sous mon lit. Je n'avais aucunement envie de dormir. Je mourrais de faim, en fait. Sans doute y avait-il une façon de se rendre à la cuisine à cette heure…

Elle lit. Je le sais, car elle est assise dans son dortoir depuis près de 6 heures. Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas, car elle se lève pour faire les cent pas, parfois. Attend… Elle quitte la salle commune? Pourquoi?!

Des idées de fou se mirent à exploser dans ma tête. Elle va bruler les lettres. Elle va se jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Elle va se noyer. Elle va s'aventurer dans la forêt. Elle… Je soupirai.

-Du calme cher Patmol. Allons sauvez la demoiselle en détresse. Ah, quelle bonne idée très chère Sirius.

Je me mis à rire. Moi qui me moque constamment de Remus quand il parle tout seul. Je ne mis pas mes chaussures, car elles étaient bruyantes. J'avais moins de chances de me faire piéger comme ça. Même si… Avec la carte, les chances était minuscule, de toute façon. Je quittai à mon tour la salle commune, la grosse dame me laissa savoir qu'elle n'était pas trop satisfaite de ma décision, mais se remise a ronflé immédiatement. Direction, salle commune de Poufsouffle! Oh bordel. Quand j'étais nerveux et fatigué, je divaguais constamment. La marche ne fut pas très longue, et éventuellement, je tombai face à face avec Isabelle. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et laissa échapper un hoquet.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je t'ai v… Je marchais dans les couloirs et je t'ai vue au loin… J'étais inquiet.

-Pourquoi?

-Je… Je n'en sais rien. Il est dangereux de se promener seul dans le château la nuit. Je me suis dit que je pourrai te venir en aide…

-Tu te promène bien tout seul, toi?

-Je suis un maraudeur. C'est ce que je fais.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et lui offris mon bras. Elle y posa doucement le sien, confuse.

-Donc, ou est-ce que Mademoiselle aimerait se rendre?

-En fait… Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible…

-Tout est possible, Mrs. Gubler.

-J'ai faim. Je cherchais un moyen de me rendre à la cuisine.

-Veillez me suivre…

Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais le droit d'en parler, mais je m'arrêtai brièvement de marcher, et dit ;

-Ça creuse l'appétit les émotions, hein? J'écrivais souvent à la cuisine.

Elle rosit un peu et hocha la tête. Je prit sa main, baissant mon bras.

-Je peux?

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, et mordilla sa lèvre un peu. Elle enleva sa main de la mienne. Je soupirai.

-Dés…

Je fus coupé dans mon élan. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et y enfouis sa tête. Je clignai des yeux quelques fois, et me calma. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais tendu. Je passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, la serrant le plus fort possible. J'avais attendu si longtemps…

-Isabelle…

Elle leva la tête.

-Mm?

Je glissai mes mains à sa taille. Mes paupières se fermèrent. Doucement, j'inclinai ma tête, et j'appuyai mes lèvres au sienne. Elle était si douce. Ses mains vinrent s'emmêler dans mes cheveux, les miennes s'aventurait à caresser doucement la peau de son dos. Je me sentais vivant. C'était un baiser de tendresse, mais je ne pouvais m'empêché d'y mettre de la rage. Et je pense que c'était partagé, comme sentiment. Elle mit fin à notre lien, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Sirius…

J'appuyai mon front sur le sien, la serrant plus fort encore.

-S'il vous plait… Ne part plus… Plus jamais.


End file.
